Mi unica herencia (FANFICTION EVOLUTION 2018)
by amlc2102
Summary: El local que todos rechazan por fin tiene dueño. Los animatronicos que ahí habitan harán algo al respecto...


**FANFICTION EVOLUTION 2018 (DÍA 1)**

 **FANDOM: FNAF**

 **AUTORA: AMLC21 (o amlc2102)**

 **Tengo el honor de hacer la apertura del maratón _FANFICTION EVOLUTION 2018_ , gracias a Pursuit por la invitación y por la gran idea, aquí se harán presentes autores que plasmaron sus primeros escritos en esta plataforma.**

 **Autores que participan:**

 **Pursuit Mendez**

 **Lucius 4 Ever Pride**

 **Mercenary Hunter**

 **Tomas Ferrari**

 **Y su servilleta, AMLC21 ahora si, que comience el juego...**

 **-Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece a Scott Cawthon. Cualquier duda pues hable ahora o calle para siempre.**

 **-Las teorías de FNAF aquí no encajan, así que olvidenlas por un momento.**

 **-Tal vez... y solo tal vez al final alguien encuentre una relación con algo de mis historias.**

 **MI ÚNICA HERENCIA**

* * *

 _"Y la siguiente propiedad para subastar, un viejo local abandonado con una gran extensión territorial... que comiencen las ofertas!"_

En aquella subasta, nadie tenía la intención de ofertar por aquel viejo y tétrico local abandonado. Ya había sido puesto en subasta unas 20 veces y nadie ofertaba por él. El local era una vieja pizzería a la que nadie siquiera tenía intención de acercársele. Quien iba a comprar tal lugar.

Hombre: ofrezco 1 dolar! -levantó la mano-

Subastador: un dolar a la una, un dolar a las 2, un dolar a las 3... Vendida al hombre de negro por un dolar!

Todos en aquella sala observaban extrañados a aquel hombre alto, quien se acercó a tomar el título de propiedad que había comprado.

Subastador: me sorprende haberme deshecho por fin de ese local, nadie lo quería

Hombre: calla y entrégame lo que es mío.

El hombre salió con el título de propiedad en mano y se dirigió a su hogar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mañana seré libre, por fin mañana saldré de este infierno"

Una joven de 17 años esperaba ansiosa el siguiente día, por fin cumpliría los 18 años, mayoría de edad para poder irse de su casa y tomar la herencia que le dejó su madre.

Ella vivía atormentada con el hombre que se casó con su madre, después de que ella falleciera hace casi 5 años, el hombre se quedó a su cargo, pero siempre la maltrató. Esperaba el día en que por fin pudiese tomar lo que su madre le había heredado para irse lejos. Sabía que tenía una propiedad y que era obligatorio que el malnacido de su padrastro le entregara el título en cuanto fuese mayor de edad.

La joven durmió temprano para que por fin llegara el día tan esperado.

A la mañana siguiente...

Hombre: Madison, ven aquí -dijo con una seriedad el hombre-

Madison: Si señor Saúl?

Saúl: Hoy cumples 18 años, supongo que cumplirás tus caprichos de niña inmadura y te largarás como has dicho...

 **Flashback**

 _Madison: TE ODIO! hubiera deseado que mi madre no se hubiera casado contigo!_

 _Saúl: pues es una lastima, pues tu madre murió y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de ti, ni creas que estoy tan contento con esto!_

 _Madison: si ella murió fue tu culpa! tu culpa!_

 _Saúl: piensa lo que quieras_

 _Madison: sé que mi madre tenía muchas propiedades, ella seguro me dejó una para mí!_

 _Saúl: te daré tu herencia cuando seas mayor de edad, de ahí puedes hacer lo que gustes_

 _Madison: espero ansiosa el día en que me pueda ir de aquí! -se va enfadada a su habitación-_

 **Fin de Flashback.**

Madison: voy a cumplirlo, me iré ahora mismo, ya tengo mis cosas en una caja y una mochila llena de lo necesario para vivir, trabajaré y viviré en la propiedad que me pertenece -dijo enojada-

Saúl: -la toma del rostro con algo de odio- eres una chiquilla idiota, espero que te vaya mal por lo mal agradecida que has sido siempre

Madison: que debería agradecerte! siempre me trataste mal y nunca me dejaste tener amigos, siempre me aislaste de todo mundo! ahora seré libre!

Saúl: toma tu estúpida propiedad y lárgate! -le entrega el título de propiedad-

Ella salió con la caja y su mochila cargadas de cosas, tomó su título de propiedad y se dirigió a la dirección de su propiedad...

Madison: esto era de mi madre! -se preguntó observando el viejo local maltratado y oscuro-

Entró con algo de temor mirando de un lado a otro, había mesas, un área de juegos y un área de cajeros, era una vieja pizzería, tenía más cuartos, y pasillos en ella. Todo estaba empolvado y lleno de telarañas. Pero ella tenía que vivir ahí ahora, era su única posesión

Consiguió algo para limpiar e iluminar el lugar, afortunadamente tenía su ahorro de toda la vida y con eso pudo comprar algunas cuantas cosas para vivir por unos días y para limpiar su nuevo hogar.

Para su sorpresa había muchos juegos para niños, secciones de entretenimiento y...

Madison: -algo asustada- Aaaaaah! hay unos robots feos aquí!...

Los robots estaban sucios, maltratados y se veían tenebrosos, en toda la pizzería había 9 robots en total, una marioneta dentro de una caja y 2 trajes mecánicos de un oso dorado y un conejo.

Tuvo miedo de moverlos siquiera, así que los dejó en donde estaban.

Por la noche extendió una cobija en una de las mesas, aún tenía que conseguir una cama y tal vez vender los juegos que había en el local.

Apenas estaba conciliando el sueño cuando unos ruidos hicieron que abriera los ojos nuevamente, había escuchado una especie de risas infantiles.

Madison: quien anda ahí! -dijo algo temerosa-

La joven sacó un peluche de su mochila y lo abrazó para no tener miedo, el lugar a obscuras era horrible y tenebroso. Unos instantes después se escuchó otro ruido, era como si alguien arrastrara metales por el suelo.

Tomó su linterna y apuntó a su alrededor, no había nada. Decidió levantarse sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los horribles robots

Madison: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -gritó fuertemente lo cual se pudo escuchar en todo el local-

El robot conejo sin rostro chilló fuertemente yendo tras la chica

Ella corrió por la pizzería solo para ver que los demás robots también se estaban moviendo y querían ir por ella

Madison: esto no puede ser posible! me quieren matar! porque mi madre me heredó este sitio tan horrible!

Un robot hecho trizas se trasladaba por el techo rápidamente, así como uno en forma de zorro y con un gancho filoso en una de sus extremidades corría por los pasillos buscándola

Después de buscar a donde escapar se vio rodeada por todos ellos, tenía enfrente al oso más grande, ella iba a morir...

¡ALTO!

El resto de los robots se detuvieron ante la voz

Madison: -muy asustada- Qqqqquqien eres... quien eres!

Los robots abrieron paso a quien les había ordenado detenerse, era la marioneta de gran altura la cual se puso frente a ella.

Madison: -soltando lágrimas de terror- déjenme ir... perdón por invadir su hogar...

Marioneta: porque viniste?

Madison: he heredado este local, es mi única herencia y posesión

Marioneta: -toca la cabeza de la chica- no es ella a quien buscamos chicos. Oye, mi nombre es Puppet

Madison: -se limpió las lagrimas y puso atención a la marioneta- Sssoy Madison

Puppet: chicos, ella es como nosotros, es un alma infantil dentro de un cuerpo adulto, dentro de una vida que no debería tener. Madison, quiero presentarte a mis amigos. Todos nosotros fuimos asesinados de niños y nuestras almas ahora viven en cada uno de estos robots, buscamos venganza contra nuestro asesino.

Madison: ustedes fueron asesinados! son espíritus!

Puppet: así es, fuimos asesinados, lamentamos haberte asustado de esta forma. Bien te presento a los animatronicos, hemos adoptado los nombres de cada uno de nuestros respectivos animatronicos, el oso mas grande es Freddy, el conejo sin rostro es Bonnie, el zorro rojizo es Foxy, la pollo regordeta es Chica

Chica: -se queja- regordeta!... claro como tu tienes cuerpo de palillo de dientes

Los robots se echaron a reír. Madison se asustó por las carcajadas de los robots, aunque comenzó a darse cuenta que ellos tenían sentimientos después de todo

Puppet: idiota... luego tenemos a las versiones Toys, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, aunque a ella la decimos Bonbon, fue una niña antes de morir

Bonbon: hola Mad!

Puppet: y tenemos a la pobre Toy Foxy, llamada Mangle porque... bueno es obvio, no?

Mangle: hola Madison

Madison: por dios! porque estas hecha trizas!

Mangle: era un juguete arma desarma y ya no tuve remedio

Puppet: aquí está el más pequeño de todos, es Ballon Boy

BBoy: HI!

Puppet: y tenemos a Golden y Springtrap que son trajes mecánicos, son los más amargados, Golden fue una niña y Spring un niño

Springtrap: no me digas...

Puppet: lamentamos que tengas que vivir aquí, pero ahora puedes estar tranquila, no te haremos daño

Madison: -más tranquila- gracias por esto y... yo también lamento lo que les ha ocurrido.

Puppet: ve a dormir, nosotros vigilaremos que nadie entre a tu local

Freddy: y más si es el hombre morado!

Bboy: quieres un globo?

Madison: emm si, gracias eres muy amable pequeño

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente...

Madison despertó y encontró a los robots continuando con la limpieza del local, ahora estaban en movimiento también por el día

Madison: buenos días chicos

Freddy: buenos días Mad, hemos decidido limpiar el lugar para que vivas mejor entre nosotros

Madison: gracias, son muy amables

Bonnie: además que ya hacia falta

Madison: aaah... mmme das algo de nervios por tu rostro

Bonnie: -con tristeza- no lo encuentro

Madison: pero debe estar por aquí, no?

Bonnie: pues si, pero seguro está perdido entre las piezas en el cuarto de partes y servicios

Madison: y eso donde es?

Puppet: es un cuarto que quedó cerrado con llave desde el abandono de este lugar. Springtrap pudo salir de ahí pero no pudo regresar dentro

Spring: está embrujado por la Puppet

Madison: intentaré abrirlo, tengo varias llaves que pertenecen al local

La chica logró entrar al cuarto, había muchas piezas y manuales de funcionamiento, era como el taller para reparar a cada uno de los animatronicos.

Bonnie: un milagro! quiero ir a buscar mi rostro!

Toy Chica: al menos yo mantengo mi pico cerca

Foxy: -emocionado- aaaaaah! voy a buscar piezas de repuesto que me sean útiles

Mangle: -triste- yo no tengo nada que buscar, o mejor dicho, tengo todo que buscar, ni siquiera sé como es que iban las partes de mi cuerpo

Madison: que horrible, voy a ver si puedo hacer algo por ustedes, así como ustedes me han estado ayudando.

Con suerte encontraron la cara de Bonnie, él estuvo muy feliz, también encontraron repuestos de sus accesorios...

Bboy: mas globos! mas globos mas globos!

Puppet: yuuuuju! cuerda para mi caja de música

Foxy: un garfio nuevo!

Madison: vaya, aquí hay muchos trozos de lo que podrían ser las piezas de Mangle, intentaré repararte

Mangle: eso sería maravilloso, muchas gracias.

Entre todos usaron las piezas para mejorarse a sí mismos, se limpiaron y se lubricaron con aceite para no hacer tantos ruidos al andar.

Freddy: me siento como nuevo, es como si tuviésemos una nueva vida ahora

Puppet: gracias a Mad tenemos algo porque vernos mejor y sentirnos vivos

Madison: yo agradezco que sean mi compañía, y ahora no tengo miedo de mi local.

El tiempo pasó y Madison consiguió un trabajo, realmente no le gustaba ir, prefería quedarse a jugar con sus nuevos amigos animatronicos.

.

.

.

Madison: Ya llegué chicos!

Todos: Hola Mad!

Bboy: yeeeeei! llegaste!

Chica: te preparé una rica pizza, ven a comer

Madison se sentía feliz como no lo había sido hace tiempo, tenía amigos a los cuales consideraba una familia. Era satisfactorio saber que al llegar a casa la esperaban con ansias, le preparaban comida y la recibían felices. No con un regaño, no de forma fría. Para ser una docena de espíritus sin cuerpo humano, eran las mejores "personas" que había conocido en su mísera vida.

.

.

.

Mientras en otro lugar...

Saúl regresaba a su triste hogar cuando encontró al hombre que subastó el local...

Subastador: señor! usted sigue vivo!

Saúl: a que se refiere con que sigo vivo

Subastador: emm... como le explico... el local que compró por un dolar está embrujado

Saúl: que tontería es esa! cómo que está embrujado!

Subastador: es por eso que nadie lo compraba, todos los que van ahí mueren o desaparecen. Hace años ahí hubo muchos asesinatos de niños y de guardias de seguridad, todos los que entraban ahí ya no salían.

Saúl: (pero que! eso no puede ser verdad... Madison...) maldición! -va corriendo al lugar-

Y en la pizzería...

Madison: listo Mangle! que te parece!

Mangle: -muy feliz- estoy completa! soy tan feliz!

Foxy: te ves bien Mangle

Mangle: gracias capitán

Bonnie: uuuuuu! amor amor amor... turururu amor amor amor...

Foxy: cállate o te vuelvo a desaparecer el rostro!

Madison: jejeje que lindos

Foxy se fue a perseguir a Bonnie, Mangle fue a presumir su cuerpo entero y todos jugaban por ahí

Puppet: ellos han vuelto a sentirse vivos, todo gracias a ti

Madison: gracias, yo también me siento feliz de estar con ustedes

Puppet: Mad, sé que eres feliz aquí y nosotros también contigo, pero no puedes vivir con esto toda tu vida, tienes que hacer una vida normal, como la que nosotros no pudimos tener

Madison: pero me gusta estar con ustedes! son mi familia

Puppet: esta no es una buena vida para alguien como tú, sé que aun tienes ese espíritu infantil. Pero algún día nosotros debemos separarnos

Madison: no digas eso! -abraza a Puppet- son mis únicos amigos

Puppet: nosotros tenemos un propósito que es eliminar a nuestro asesino para que nuestras almas sean libres, lamentamos tener que decirlo, pero algun día tendremos que separarnos querida Mad.

Madison: -triste- lo entiendo.

Horas después al anochecer...

Unos ruidos se escucharon, alguien había entrado al local

Madison: que es eso!

Freddy: -viendo la sombra de quien entraba- es un hombre! un hombre alto! es él! -dijo lleno de furia-

Puppet: a él!

Chica: no veas esto Mad, ve a esconderte por favor!

Madison se alejó un poco, pero tenía curiosidad de ver lo que aquellos animatronicos harían.

Ellos atacaron sin piedad al hombre, hasta que él soltó un grito desgarrador

¡Madison!

Los robots se detuvieron, encendieron las luces y la pobre chica observó a su padrastro sangrando sin piernas y sufriendo extremo dolor.

Madison: que haces aquí! -gritó llorando angustiada-

Puppet: por dios que hemos hecho!

Saúl: -agonizando- Mmmad... Madison... estas viva...

Madison: porque viniste! porqué!

Saúl: yo no quise mandarte a este lugar... Yo... -saca con dificultada un pequeño diario- lamento todo lo que viviste y todo lo que creíste, por favor sal de aquí, no mereces esta vida... -él dejó de hablar, murió finalmente-

Los animatronicos se mantenían alejados un par de metros de ellos.

Madison lloraba y abrió aquél diario...

La realidad era que Saúl no era lo que ella pensaba. La madre de Madison no había muerto, ella se había ido lejos abandonando a su hija en manos de su padrastro Saúl. Él no tuvo más remedio que decirle que ella había muerto para no lastimarla más y que no viviera pensando en que su madre la había abandonado. Nunca le heredó ninguna propiedad y fue por eso que Saúl tuvo que buscar una forma de dejar una propiedad para ella, aunque no sabía que ese local estaba poseído por almas en busca de venganza.

La razón por la que el hombre no la dejaba salir fue porque era sobreprotector, aunque sabía que a Madison le molestaba, solo quería protegerla del mundo. Su personalidad seria y brusca lo hacía parecer un mal padre, sin embargo realmente se preocupó por aquella chica que aunque no fue su hija biológica, para él fue como una hija verdadera.

Madison ahora lloraba al saber la verdad y aquel hombre que a pesar de todo la había cuidado estaba muerto.

Freddy: lo sentimos mucho...

Madison: ustedes... ustedes son unos monstruos! nunca debí confiar en ustedes! -ella llamó a las autoridades-

Así fue como terminaron clausurando por completo el lugar, lo iban a dejar vacío por fin y se desharían de los robots. Ellos lamentaron haber matado al pobre hombre y ahora serían destruidos. Puppet no sabe que será de sus almas, pero si sabe que aún no podrían descansar.

Madison regresó a casa de Saúl, ahora se había quedado sola de nuevo. Intentaría llevar una vida normal después de el trauma que tenía.

.

.

.

.

Con los años consiguió superar sus temores, pero nunca sacó de su mente a aquellos animatronicos, tal vez fue dura con ellos, después de todo eran sólo almas de niños buscando venganza. Ella tristemente maduró y se casó con un hombre de apellido Cawthon. Nunca más supo nada de aquellas almas, nunca supo si lograron liberarse, si lograron encontrar su venganza. Ahora que es madre comprende el dolor de las personas que perdieron a sus hijos en esos accidentes.

Desea con todo su corazón que ellos hayan logrado ser libres y que descansen en paz...

Ella escribió un diario donde cuenta todo lo ocurrido, pero no es para cualquier persona, es únicamente para su hijo, para que cuando creciera se diera cuenta de los muchos misterios que hay en el mundo.

Madison: esto es para ti mi pequeño Scott...

 **FIN.**

 **Y pues se acabó, reto cumplido! Gracias por venir, gracias por participar y gracias por invitarme Pursuit.**


End file.
